Ryu Lagann
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if there was a third person with Kamina and Simon before they met Yoko and had his own Gunman that was left to him by his father. They will go on a adventure of a lifetime to stop the beastmen, and for Leo to find out more about his late father and unravel the mysteries of his gunman, Braildryntur the Dragonlord.


This has been on my mind for a while now so I wanted to get it up and running to get it started, so I hope you enjoy it, there's going to be an OC of mine in it along with a new gunman. Also, many if not all the characters are going to be OOC. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his oc. Enjoy reading.

Chapter 1

"This sucks." An 18-year-old muttered as he drilled a tunnel downward with a handheld drill, with red lights from his angled triangle goggle lens.

The teen had black and red hair, mainly black with red stripes going through it with the style being short and untamed, letting it spike in different directions while being in a blown back fashion slightly.

His eyes were hidden by his black goggles that have red lenses when the light is off.

His body was lean and sculpted, his clothing was a simple semi-tight white shirt with a few buttons at the collar undone. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with a pair of black shoes that go up and stop above his ankles, and still have protection with metal covering the toes and retractable spikes on the bottom.

"When am I even done anyway?" He asked himself as he continued to drill downwards before his drill met open air, but the way he was positioned made him fall through the new opening with a yell and continued to fall for half a minute before landing in water.

He broke the surface while breathing in deeply and looked around after he collected himself to see where he was.

"Where the hell...am...i..." He started in frustration before finishing with confusion as he looked at the edge of the water to see a few feet away from the edge was a pair of pointed talons of black metal.

He moved his gaze up as the lights from his goggles illuminated what was before him.

A giant made of black metal with large metal wings folded on its back, the body has many angular pieces that look like they were segmented and able to allow the giant to move easily and fluidly.

The body looks like it has armor placed on it while also looking like it was part of the body, the hands also ended in razor sharp looking claws that look like they could slice through stone with absolute ease.

But what got the teen's attention was the head of the giant, it was human-like and beast-like at the same time like someone mixed a human head with a horned reptile head together.

The eyes were closed so the teen couldn't tell what they looked like. Before he could do anything else he heard a slight rumble caught his attention, making him look upward before he looked around and found his drill and went towards a wall and started drilling upwards.

After drilling as quickly as he could, he drilled into the main chamber of the village he lives in, only to see another metal giant but it was like a big head instead like the one he saw earlier.

He looked around and noticed Kamina and Simon nearby, and he ran toward them and stopped by them just in time to catch a redhead girl from crashing onto the ground.

"Woah! Easy there." He said as he put her down and the group hid behind some rubble.

"What happened while I was digging?" He asked as he looked around and noticed something stabbed into the ground a few feet away from them.

"Hold that thought." He said as he ran toward massive double-sided buster sword that had the blade coming out of a roaring dragon's mouth and the handle having a pointed end.

"Hello, beautiful." the teen said as he picked up the sword that's just as tall as his 6-foot height and placed it on his back and felt something grip him from where he's holding the blade and let go of the handle, the blade somehow staying in place as he ran back to the others.

"Now whats going on?" He asked while looking over their cover before pulling his head back quickly as a few rocks went flying over them.

"No idea Leo, ask the surface chick." Kamina said while pointing at the redhead girl who is using her sniper to shoot at the giant.

"My name isn't 'surface chick', its Yoko!" Yoko said as she continued firing before she ran out of bullets.

"Crap, I'm out!" Yoko said as she fumbled for more ammo on her belt.

"Move now!" Leo said as he jumped away from the cover, the others following him as he ran towards one of the many holes in the walls that are used as homes and passages and jumped into one, the others doing the same.

"Wait, Simon, didn't you say you found something that looked like a face?" Kamina asked Simon, who nodded and spoke.

"Yea, ill take you there." Simon said as he got ready to lead them.

"I also found something that might help." Leo said from his spot by the opening window to look at the giant as it hit everything within its range.

"Alright then, the surface chick goes with you to what you found while I and Simon go to what he found." Kamina said before he grabbed Simon and jumped through another hole with Simon yelling as they went through.

"Are they always like that?" Yoko asked with a sweatdrop, her only answer was Leo looking at her before he spoke.

"There always like this all day and every day." Leo said as he peered outside to see the tunnel he drilled before he came back up to this commotion nearby.

"Okay, we're going to need to move fast, cause I don't want to get flattened by that thing." Leo said as he got ready to jump out, he looked at Yoko to see her sling her sniper over her shoulder by a strap.

"Alright, ready when you are." Yoko said as she also looked outside as well to see the giant swing its club close to where they are.

"Let's go!" Leo said as he jumped out, followed by Yoko, and both of them ran towards the hole Leo dug before all this happened.

Leo ran full speed while making sure to move around rubble and debris with Yoko trailing behind him, as he ran he spoke loudly to Yoko.

"Just get ready to get wet, alright." Leo said as they neared the hole, Yoko nodded.

"Alright-wait what?!" Yoko said as she processed what Leo said.

"Jump!" Leo yelled as he jumped into the air and aimed his feet together toward the hole with his arms above his head and went into the hole at high speed.

Yoko jumped as well, but she went head first into the hole, just in time before she could get hit by the club as it swept across the ground where the two were moments before.

Leo was laughing as he went sliding down the tunnel, the reason was that he was hearing Yoko screaming loudly as she tumbled through the tunnel above him.

He looked up to see her rolling and tumbling as she went after him, his sword farther down the tunnel as he let it loose to slide further down so he couldn't get stuck, he also saw that Yoko's rifle was right behind her, sliding.

Leo positioned himself as he timed when to briefly slow down, when the time came he presses his hands and feet against the walls briefly and pulled them back, making him slow down quickly.

As he came up to Yoko he held his arms up to his sides like he was holding something in front of him and caught her as she tumbled onto him, making her blush.

A few seconds later of sliding they came into the open air and fell toward the water, Yoko screaming and clinging to Leo, who had a light blush and straight face.

Before they could hit the water, Leo shifted Yoko to where he was holding her bridal style, getting a bigger blush from her before they both impacted the water.

Leo jumped out of the water, somehow managing to keep Yoko dry which baffled her.

"How did you keep me dr-" Yoko tried to ask before she was interrupted by being put down on her feet and watched as Leo reached up with an open hand and caught her rifle before handing it to her.

"Don't ask, alright. Even I don't know the answer to that." Leo said as he walked toward the giant, picking up his sword as he went.

"I never saw a Gunman like this before." Yoko said as she looked up at the giant.

"Gunman?" Leo asked while looking at her over his shoulder as he stepped closer to the Gunman.

"Yeah, that's what these are called," Yoko said as she walked after him as she continued speaking while looking at the gunman.

"But this one is much bigger than the ones I've seen." Yoko finished while stepping beside Leo, who was looking at something on the ground in front of him.

She looked as well to see a chest that has many layers of dust over it, Leo kneeled down and opened it to see a letter folded up on top of a cloth wrapped up.

He picked up the letter and opened it to see it was addressed to him.

"'My son, I am not very good with these types of talks or speeches so I will get to the point. I leave to you my Gunman, his name is Braildryntur, The Dragonlord, I know a weird name but it came to me since this was a one of a kind Gunman with many mysteries to it. I had hoped to teach you how to pilot him, but that can't happen now since I'm about to pass out from being nearly crushed when an earthquake happened, it also blocked off the entrance your mother and I use to come down here. So I leave Braildryntur to you, my son. Good luck, and know that I love you Leo and that I and your mother are watching you from heaven.'" Leo finished reading out loud with a clenched fist and tears running down his cheeks from under his goggles.

Yoko simply placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but they were knocked back to their senses by feeling the ground shake.

"It's time to get going." Leo said as he wiped the tears away and looked at the cloth before he pulled it out of the chest to see it unroll itself into a red duster coat.

"This must have been my dads." Leo said quietly before he pulled his sword off and stabbed it into the ground next to him as he put the coat on, fitting him perfectly.

"It feels natural." Leo said while he picked up his sword and placed it back on his back.

"It looks like it too." Yoko said while she looked up and down his form with a blush.

"Let's go, we got to hurry." Leo said as he looked around Braildryntur to find a way into him before Leo spotted a walkway with stairs that led to a circular walkway around Braildryntur's head.

"I think I found a way, come on." Leo said as he ran up the stairs with Yoko behind him.

When they got to the head, they saw some of the armor was folded to make an opening inside above the forehead. When they looked inside they saw a spacious room that could hold up to four people inside.

"It spacious." Yoko said in surprise as they climbed in and looked around to find anything to start the gunman.

Leo found what looked like a sheath built into the wall to his right, he pulled his sword out and looked between the sheath and his sword a couple of times before he put his sword in the sheath, hoping something would happen. When nothing did, he walked back in frustration.

"How am I supposed to pilot Braildryntur if I don't even know how to start him?!" Leo said with frustration as he turned and walked toward the front from the back down the center.

When he stepped into the center and stopped, he nor Yoko noticed the mechanical arm reach down behind Leo. He yelped when it hooked up a metal vest onto him with it connected at the center on the back of the vest.

Yoko turned quickly with her rifle pulled out and aimed while Leo tried to look behind him before he stopped when he saw Yoko.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Leo said while waving his arms from side to side. Yoko lowered her rifle to look at something in front of him, which caused him to look as well.

"What in the world..." Leo breathed as he looked at the hologram in front of him, it was small and had the words 'begin startup procedure'. Leo had a feeling and he followed it by pressing the hologram, which he was surprised that his hand didn't go through but touched something solid.

The room they were in became dark when the hatch closed, making Yoko freak out, but that was stopped when the wall in front of them disappeared and let the see what was in front of Braildyntur.

Many holograms appeared around Leo, confusing him before many of them disappeared as quickly as they came, letting him relax slightly.

He looked over at Yoko to see a seat fold out of the wall by her.

"You going to sit down or get thrown around?" Leo asked her, making her look at him before he gestured to the seat, making her sit down cautiously before she was strapped in by automatic straps.

"Um, what's going on?" Yoko asked, uncertain of what's going on.

"Starting him up I guess." Leo said before he went still and noticed his vision has doubled, he's seeing what he really see's and what he is guessing what Braildryntur is seeing.

"Woah..." Leo breaths while he raises his hands in front of his face and notices that Braildryntur's hands mimicked his, giving Leo an idea.

"I think I figured it out." Leo said while he looked over at Yoko, who looked at the main screen in surprise before she looked at Leo.

"What do you mean?" She asked while holding onto her rifle.

"I think Braildyntur follows my every movement that I want him too, like he's my shadow." Leo said while he started walking, the Vest and arm behind him keeping him in place.

They both noticed that when Braildryntur stepped into the water, holograms of the water appeared around Leo's legs, but they didn't say anything as they felt the ground shake above them.

"Time to get up there and help." Leo said as he crouched low.

WITH KAMINA AND SIMON

"I don't think we can last for much longer, Bro!" Simon said as he made Gurren jump out of the way from being flattened by the gunman's club.

"Don't worry Simon, just keep it up and we will make it!" Kamina said encouragingly.

They both felt the ground shake before something large burst out of the ground and threw an uppercut at the gunman, causing it to stagger into the wall behind it.

"Woah!" Both Kamina and Simon said as they saw this, the black gunman started throwing punches at the pinned gunman.

When it stopped and looked toward Gurren, making Simon look on in fear while Kamina looked defiantly.

"You guys okay?" Leo spoke through the speakers, surprising everyone to hear his voice coming from the black gunman.

"Leo?!" Both Kamina and Simon said with surprise while looking up at the black gunman.

"Yep, meet Braildryntur, my father's last gift to me." Leo said before he was hit with the club of the enemy gunman, causing him to stagger and turn quickly with an elbow to the enemy gunman's face followed by a punch.

Gurren jumped up and landed on Braildryntur's arm before jumping again and landed on his left shoulder.

"We need to get it out of here before it crushes everybody!" Simon said, causing Braildryntur to look around to see the villagers looking on from where they are hiding in fear.

"Alright, that's it." Leo said as he turned toward the enemy gunman to see it jumped toward him, Leo crouched down and jumped upward when it was above him, it resting on his right shoulder.

"Your OUTTA HERE!" Leo yelled as Braildryntur's back between the wings shifted, letting two thrusters appear and startup as he jumped upwards, using the enemy gunman as a makeshift shield as they pressed upwards, gaining speed.

"How is Leo doing this?!" Simon asked with wide eyes as he watched this happening while he kept Gurren from falling off.

"It's his fighting spirit that's letting him do this!" Kamina said loudly with a big grin.

They broke the surface and flew high into the air before Leo threw the enemy gunman toward the ground at high speed, making it explode on impact.

When they looked around they saw the breathtaking sight of the sunset with many colors ranging from orange to purple across the skies as they floated in place.

"Uh, guys. I don't know how to lower us." Leo said uncertainly, before Braildryntur's thrusters stopped, making them fall and scream.

As they fell, Leo just concentrated before he felt the wings unfold, causing them to slow down to a glide and landed in a kneeling position.

When they landed, Gurren fell off and rolled forward before stopping and getting up and open the cockpit to let Kamina and Simon out and see.

Yoko unstrapped herself while Leo looked over in confusion before he knew what she wanted and brought his hand up to the face and have the hatch open, letting Yoko climb onto the palm and be lowered to the ground.

"Thanks." Yoko said while the hatch closed and the hand rested back on the right knee.

Before Leo could speak, he was pelted with many bullets along with Simon and Kamina in Gurren, Simon closing the cockpit before running behind Leo to take cover from the bullets.

Leo covered Yoko quickly with his left hand as the bullets continued to hit him, irritating him as he felt them hitting Braildryntur's body like they were hitting himself.

"Stop!" Yoko yelled from her spot, making the bullets stop and she walked into view of the shooters.

"Yoko?" Someone called out while standing up into view.

"Friends of yours?" Leo asked while he looked at them from his spot before looking back down at Yoko to see her nod up at him.

"I can already tell this is going to be fun, yay." Leo said sarcastically.

Chapter 1 End

This story has been in my head for a while so I hope you like it and if you do, you know what to do, leave a like, a pm, all that good stuff. Have fun reading everyone!


End file.
